Tragedi Siang Bolong
by Lixian Naomi Cotton
Summary: Mukuro menyentuh pipi Tsuna. Melihat adegan itu, Hibari yang cemburu memukul Mukuro dengan tonfanya.
1. Chapter 1

Tragedi Siang Bolong

Disclaimer : Pastinya KHR punya Amano Akira. Kalo punya saya pasti ceritanya berantakan he..he..he…

Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje, abal-abal, BL (mungkin juga)

NB : Ini fic shonen-ai pertama saya jadi harap maklum

Summary : Dua cewek otaku yang entah gimana ceritanya nyasar di dunia KHR. Dan dengan begonya mereka gak nyadar kalo meraka sudah tidak berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 1

Di siang bolong yang sebenernya langitnya ga bolong tapi gak tau kenapa dibilang bolong *haiah banyak bacot*, ada dua anak cewek lagi jalan sambil cekikikan gak tau ngomongin apa. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka berhenti terus masang tampang dongo.

"Apaan sih loe, kalo mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong, jangan dadakan gitu," kata seorang cewek berambut panjang yang di kucir ekor kuda.

"Ne, Yuuri, bukannya itu Tsu-chan yha?" balas cewek berambut cepak, tak menggubris temannya yang marah.

"Heh, Tsu-chan? Mana? Gak mungkin lagi Tsu-chan ada di sini. Lu ga ngelindur kan Etsuki?" balas cewek yang dipanggil Yuuri itu sambil celingukan.

"Ah, elu ga percayaan amat sih. Ya udah kita samperin aja ke sana" Akhirnya Yuuri dan Etsuki berjalan ke arah dimana si cowok jabrik berdiri.

"A…no.., sumimasen, kamu Tsuna ya? Sawada Tsunayoshi kan!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya ia pun menoleh. Dilihatnya dua cewek tak dikenal berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Emangnya kenapa? Kok kalian bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kyaa... bener kan kata gue ini Tsuna beneran," kata Etsuki sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu bisa ada di sini Tsuna. Kamu kan tokoh anime, bisa-bisanya ada di dunia nyata?"

"Heh, tokoh anime? Kalian ini lagi mimpi ya? Ini kan emang dunia nyata. Disini Jepang dan rumahku ada di sana," balas Tsuna sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah. Glek, Etsuki dan Yuuri menelan ludah.

"Etsuki, ini boongan kan? Masa kita ada di KHR world sih?" bisik Yuuri setengah tidak percaya.

"Gak tau deh. Tapi yang penting kita bisa ketemu anak-anak KHR. Ah, gue ga sabar pengen ketemu Mukuro-sama,"jawab Etsuki excited (?)

"Kok malah seneng sih. Entar kalo kita ga bisa pulang gimana? Ehm, tapi kayaknya disini ok juga"

"Iya kan, iya kan"

"Ano, kalian ga kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Tsuna melihat dua orang asing yang baru ia kenal itu kebingungan. Wajah angelicnya tampak khawatir. Melihat Tsuna dengan wajah seperti itu, jiwa seme, eh maaf harusnya jiwa fujoshi mereka kumat.

" Hya.. Tsu-chan, kamu khawatiran banget si~h." Kata Etsuki sambil ngedip-ngedipin mata jijay.

"Iya, bikin gemes aja," kata Yuuri sembari mendekati Tsuna. Walhasil Tsuna pun menjadi objek harassement dua cewek aneh itu. Dari pipinya di toel-toel, dipeluk-peluk, dicubitin, yah pokoknya harassing abis.

"Eh, eh , nani? Hya… hanase!" Melihat Tsuna yang mulai merah pipinya, bukannya berhenti dua cewek aneh itu malah makin menggila. Mereka melakukan harassing habis-habisan sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Tiba-tiba,

"Oya oya. Rupanya ada yang mengganggu Tsunayoshi-kun ku"

"Herbivore, lepaskan tangan kalian!" Etsuki dan Yuuri menghentikan kelakuan asusila mereka, dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mu, Mukuro-samaaa~, Kyou-ku~n...!"

"Kufufu ternyata kami sangat terkenal ya sampai-sampai kalian tahu nama kami"

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian memanggilku Kyou-kun," kata Kyouya dengan death glare dan tonfa ditangan. Bukannya takut, dua cewek aneh itu malah teriak-teriak gaje. Sementara Hibari disibukan oleh para otaku liar itu, Mukuro menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mukuro. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Tsuna. Melihat adegan itu, Hibari yang _jealous _memukul Mukuro dengan tonfanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa katamu? Seenaknya saja kau menyentuhnya. Dia itu milikku!" balas Hibari sembari menunjuk Tsuna.

"Kufufu, milikmu? Tsunayoshi-kun itu milikku!" jawab Mukuro sambil memeluk Tsuna.

"Lepaskan! Dia milikku," Hibari menarik Tsuna lepas dari pelukan Mukuro. Akhirnya terjadilah adegan tarik menarik antara Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, tolong lepaskan aku," rintih Tsuna hampir menangis. Melihat Tsuna yang hampir menangis, Mukuro dan Hibari pun melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi-kun" kata Mukuro dengan tampang menyesal.

"Ah, hai. Gak apa-apa kok. Tapi kok aku merasa sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu,"

"Melupakan sesuatu?"

"Iya, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, tapi apa ya?" Tsuna memutar badannya. Terlihat olehnya dua orang remaja perempuan yang melihat kearah tempat ia, Mukuro dan Hibari berdiri. Mata mereka tampak liar dan berbinar-binar (?). "Ah, sepertinya sekarang aku ingat apa yang kita lupakan"

"Apa? Memangnya kita melupakan apa?" tanya Hibari dengan tampang kesal.

"Itu.." Tsuna menunjuk dua makhluk ajaib itu. "Dua cewek tak dikenal itu"

"Huh, untuk apa kita mengingat mereka. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Kata Hibari sinis.

"Betul Tsunayoshi-kun. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Eh..eh... tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Biarkan saja dua herbivore itu" jawab Hibari sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. Dibelakangnya, Mukuro menyusul. Melihat mereka pergi, Tsuna pun memilih untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Lho, kok mereka pergi sih. Terus kita gimana dong?" tanya Etsuki pada temannya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng tanda ia tak tahu.

"Ya udah kita kejar aja mereka."

"Un.." Etsuki dan Yuuri pun berlari mengejar Tsuna, Mukuro dan Hibari.

* * *

Selesai sudah chapter 1. Rencananya cerita ini mau saya buat oneshot, tapi karena males ngetik jadinya begini deh. Maaf kalau ceritanya ancur bin gak mutu, namanya juga pemula he..he..he..*alesan*. Disini adegan BLnya belum keluar, di chapter selanjutnya baru ada. Kritik, saran, cacian, makian, silahkan klik tombol review dibawah ini


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedi Siang Bolong

Disclaimer : Pastinya KHR punya Amano Akira. Kalo Tragedi siang bolong pastinya punya saya.

Warning : OOC (mungkin), OC, gaje, abal-abal, sedikit BL (mungkin juga)

NB : Ini fic shonen-ai pertama saya jadi harap maklum

Summary : Dua cewek otaku yang entah gimana ceritanya nyasar di dunia KHR. Dan dengan begonya mereka gak nyadar kalo meraka sudah tidak berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya UTS nista itu telah berakhir meskipun harus diakhiri dengan fisika dan elektro. tapi gaka apa-apa yang penting udah slese kuhahahahaha

Ah, maaf jadi curcol hehehe. dari pada kelamaan selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 2

" Woi, heh...heh...*ceritanya ini suara orang kecapekan*, kok kalian ninggalin kita sih!"

"Untuk apa kami menunggu kalian, dasar herbivore bodoh! Lagipula kami tidak mengenal kalian," jawab Hibari dengan tampang ketus.

"Jangan gitu dong kita kan gak tahu tempat ini. Ntar kalo kita nyasar terus diculik n diapa-apain gimana, kalian mau tanggung jawab?"

"Oya oya, Kyouya, jangan terlalu galak pada mereka." Mukuro berjalan menghampiri makhluk ajaib itu. "Jadi, kalian tidak berasal dari sini?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat dua makhluk aneh itu kejang-kejang.

"I..iya ka..ka...kami.., ka..kami. a~h, Yuuri gue udah ga kuat nih. Lu aja deh yang jawab," *maklum penggemar berat Mukuro sih*

"Waa...wa... ochitsuite Etsuki! OK kalo gitu biar gue aja yang maju. Iya, kami berasal dari negeri nun jauh disana. Suatu negeri yang bagaikan surga, tapi entah mengapa penduduknya melarat." *he..he.. pis pak*

"Oh, pantas wajah kalian seperti orang melarat." Kata Hibari sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Kyou-kun jahat amat sih. Si Amat aja gak jahat."

" Maa..maa... Hibari-san, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka kan perempuan" bela Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, kamu emang dewi penyelamat kami."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu he...he... Eh, bentar dewi? Aku ini cowok tahu."

"Ups maaf. Yha, habis kamu ngegemesin banget sih jadinya tanpa sadar ngomong gitu deh tehe."

"Mou...apaan tuh!"

"Ehehe...mangap deh."

KRUYUUKK *peringatan, ini bukan suara kokok ayam, tapi suara perut *

"Ups, ehe.. maaf cacingnya udah gak bisa diajak kompromi nih,"

"Yuuri, lu malu-maluin gue aja sih!"

"Mangap dah. Gak bisa ditahan lagi sih."

"Oh, iya sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumah ku?"

"Eh, kita boleh ikut makan di rumah kamu Tsu-chan?"

"Iya, ibuku masak kare hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san?"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Maaf ch2 nya pendek banget. Habis tiba-tiba si ilham pergi gitu aja sih jadinya cuma segini deh. Tapi jangan kecewa, saya juga punya cerita baru lho *malah promosi*. Ampun jangan timpuki saya dengan batu (TT_TT) saya janji chapter depan bakal lebih baik dari ini. Buat bhiblu21-san please don't kill me cz saya tidak bisa membuat adegan lemon. Yang ada saya malah cengar-cengir gaje pas ngebayangin adegan lemon.

Kritik? saran? cacian? makian? silahkan klik tombol review di bawah ini.


End file.
